Ghost Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation, the next generation of La LOVEtta! Pretty Cure and the next installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Taichi Noki. It was replaced by Floret Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. Characters Pretty Cures *'The Hearts' : 1st of the Hearts. Lena is smart, sweet, and upbeat. But she hates no happiness and she loves to help the people who are weak. Her pretty Cure is |キュアラック|Kyua Rakku}}, represents the luck of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, pink, and magenta. : 2nd of the Hearts. Gabriela is a Student Council President who is same as Lena's intelligence. She is clumsy and strict. But she is always quiet and calm. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアバウンド|Kyua Baundo}}, represents the bound of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, cyan, and blue. : 3rd of the Hearts. Katsumi is gentle, cheerful, and childish girl who loves arts. She dreams a successful artist around the world. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアホープ|Kyua Hōpu}}, represents the hope of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, yellow, and orange. : 4th of the Hearts. Roxette is energetic tomboyish girl who loves basketball. She can take care of plants and animals and she is crazy or clumsy-like personality. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアビーム|Kyua Bīmu}}, represents the beam of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, chartreuse, and green. *'The Ghosts' : Duo of the Ghosts before joining the Hearts. Mirai is Karona's sister, which she is cold and timid girl who loves music. She is excellent at her skills and loves to play piano, harp, and violin. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアチャーム|Kyua Chāmu}}, represents the charm of the duo. She represents the body of Mirai Karona's heart. Her theme colors are white, black, violet, and crimson. : Other half of the Ghosts before joining the Hearts. Karona is Mirai's sister, which she is cool and lively boyish girl who excels at cooking. She can save other people from thieves and strangers. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアテック|Kyua Tekku}}, represents the atic of the duo. She represents the body of Mirai Karona's soul. Her theme colors are white, black, red, and purple. : A mysterious Cure in which she was became a hybrid because of the evil spell in which Mirai and Karona are mixed bodies. She is cold and timid, but cool and lively girl in which her personality are mixed from the Shona sisters. However, she was sacrified to destroy the spell and to free Mirai and Karona from evil. Her pretty Cure ego is '|キュレーターチャーマティック|Kyua Chāmatikku}}, which she represents the Spirit. Since Cure Charmatic was sacrified, her name was separated into Cure Charm and Cure Atic. Movies *Pretty Cure Teeth-Chattering Stars! (with Charm Girls Pretty Cure! and Star Pretty Cure!) *Pretty Cure Crystal Stars! (with Jeers For Fears Pretty Cure!, Snowy Spark Pretty Cure! and Charmatic Pretty Cure!♥LOVEtte!) *Pretty Cure Christmas Spirit! (with Idol Candy Pretty Cure♪ and Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!)